


Escalation

by TheEmperorHimself



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Possible evil Blueberry, Season 4 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmperorHimself/pseuds/TheEmperorHimself
Summary: (Season 4 AU) As the Rebellion struggles to grow, the powerful forces of the Empire work against them. Grand Admiral Thrawn is not accepting surrenders.Meanwhile, the Emperor himself has taken an interest in a certain young Jedi. The reasoning behind this will be revealed...





	1. The Emperor Himself

 

> **"There are things in the universe that are simply and purely evil. A warrior does not seek to understand them, or to compromise with them. He seeks only to obliterate them."―Mitth'raw'nuruodo**

* * *

**Coruscant.**

Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo stood in the cockpit of the _Analyst_ , his personal _Lambda_ -class T-4a shuttle. He watched the blue streaks of hyperspace fade, signaling the shuttle's exit from this strange void. This will be a quick clearance, as Imperial Grand Admirals were always given the privilege of bypassing the intense traffic of the Coruscant skylines. All he had to do was wait for his shuttle command staff to submit their clearance codes.

A voice buzzed at the comms. Most likely the voice of a sector command staff member. " _Lambda_ shuttle _Analyst_ , please submit your clearance codes and state the reason for your visit..."

This was a common procedure that Coruscant Security followed when concerning high-ranking individuals in the Imperial Military. The increasing number of rebels posing as Imperial staff was steadily increasing, and the Emperor made sure to keep himself safe from espionage—or so he says.

Thrawn's red eyes briefly turned to the two pilots transmitting the codes, before he said his response...

"The Emperor has demanded a report in person... I will be meeting him in the Imperial Palace."

There was a long pause as the codes were transmitted to the _Praetor Mark II_ -class battlecruiser serving as the flagship of the Coruscant Defense Fleet. Thrawn had studied Praetors and other Kuat designs extensively. Instinctively, Thrawn began to mentally refer to his extensive prior knowledge of Imperial designs

"The _Praetor Mark II_ is a battlecruiser designed primarily for the defense of important Imperial worlds such as Coruscant and Kuat", Thrawn recalled. It was an incredibly rare sight on the battlefield, as its slow speed did not fit with Imperial fleet tactics. The Chiss admiral had disagreed many times with the Imperial Navy doctrines, most notably on their view of starfighters as cannon fodder. However, he found that the Praetor's lack of frontline use was understandable. It was a very old design... dating back to the Clone Wars. His analysis of the craft would come to a premature end when the Admiral contacted him once more.

"You are clear to proceed, Grand Admiral..." The voice of the Admiral on the comms said quite bitterly. If the man communicated through hologram, perhaps he would have detected some contempt. Some officers in the Core disliked him, because he was not human.

"Thank, you Admiral..." Thrawn responded with his usual calm tone. The toxic opinions of a man who rose to power through nepotism do not affect him. Moments afterward, the shuttle accelerated rapidly as it entered the atmosphere, the blue ions propelling it forward.

The first thing you always noticed about Coruscant was the sheer amount of people. The skylines are constantly dotted with lines of starships and airspeeders. The other thing you notice is the extremely tight security on Coruscant, but it lessened the farther down you go.

The surface's airspace was dotted with security checkpoints, each of them consisting of either an EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate or an Arquitens-class light cruiser. Passing through all layers of security would normally take hours, but Thrawn is able to bypass all of it.

The Lambda shuttle kept its steady pace, converging with an escort of two scarlet TIE Interceptors. These interceptors, piloted by Royal Guardsmen, would patrol the airspace surrounding the Imperial Palace for hours on end. Obviously they had to switch with another squadron eventually, but the exchange has never been sighted.

To the Chiss Grand Admiral, it was very interesting how Coruscant had such tight security—yet the Outer Rim city planets had little to no real security. The stormtroopers farther into the frontier were less competent, and less well-trained. Eli had always talked about the Empire's types of prejudices. The more prominent being distance from the Core Worlds, which provided an explanation for that tactical disturbance. Thrawn secretly held a hatred for it, mostly based on his own experiences in the Empire—especially during his time on the Coruscant Royal Academy.

The _Lambda_ shuttle finally reached its destination, landing in the Palace hangars as the interceptors returned to patrol duty. A dozen royal guardsmen and twenty shock troopers marched onto the hangar in two single file lines.

Thrawn watched the Royal Guards approach, as he walked down the ramp of the Analyst. Their scarlet red armor matched the color of most humanoids' blood. Their narrow visors made them intimidating to most, though it did not affect the Chiss. Rather than watch in silent fear, he held a fascination on their design. It was very clearly influenced by the ancient Mandalorians, the Sun Guards of the Thyrsus system, and the Senate Guards old Republic. Over the years, the guards became the subject of conversations with the Emperor. The old man spoke very highly of their abilities, though Thrawn would be more convinced if he saw them in action—which was a rare occurrence.

The shock troopers stood totally still as he marched past them, but the guardsmen turned towards the large hallway in a synchronized fashion. They began to escort him through the gigantic former Jedi Temple, giving him a very long opportunity to admire the architecture once again. Thrawn silently generated a commentary on everything he sees, down to the smallest detail he could detect. The temple itself was not incredibly ornate, providing an indication of the identities of the previous owners. Jedi were not too keen on building very ostensibly, but somehow managed to preserve the beauty of the ancient structure. It was fascinating... The sheer emptiness, caused by Palpatine's removal of the Jedi artifacts, was very unsettling to many of the visitors. The Emperor did not wish to see Jedi artifacts of any form in his home. They were all either destroyed or moved to dozens of hidden observatories all over the Galaxy.

As much as he would like, Thrawn was not present in this marvel to make commentaries on architecture. He is here to directly report to the Emperor on his new project, in a private meeting scheduled by Grand Moff Tarkin. The Chiss naturally remained calm throughout the hour of walking through a maze of halls, until they reached the center courtyard. The guards remained at the entrance as Thrawn continued on.

 

Emperor Sheev Palpatine silently strolled through the Palace garden, taking in the scenery before his cloaked figure turned to face the Chiss.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn, what is your opinion on my newest addition to the garden?"

Thrawn's deep red eyes scanned the area, finding the new additions. They were deep green palms native to Scarif, contrasting with the vibrantly colorful Naboo wildflowers surrounding the palm bushes.

"A very interesting choice, your majesty... The dark green palms provide a visually appealing contrast to the colorful Naboo wildflowers in the surrounding area..." Thrawn explained... He's always thought of the Emperor's garden design as a work of art in itself. There was always something new and interesting added on every visit. Even the most horrific tyrant found interest in art, albeit a very specific denomination. The true use of these plants in Darth Sidious's experiments would forever remain unknown to the blue-skinned alien.

"Excellent... Those indeed were my intentions with this new flora." The Emperor said calmly, never taking his eyes off the palm bush. "You wish to appeal to my administration to protect the funding for the TIE Advanced initiative?"

Thrawn's red eyes stared aimlessly, his face showing no emotion... "Yes. That is my intention with this visit..."

"What do you believe would sway my attention away from Krennic's ultimate weapon?" Palpatine inquired, turning to face the Admiral.

"A new design prototype is under construction, after production for the new TIE Advanced x7, or TIE Defender Elite. Perhaps you may be swayed by a test of this new weapon." Thrawn calmly responded.

The TIE Advanced program operated for several years before he took control. The first prototype, the TIE Advanced x1, was provided to Darth Vader for his evaluation. He was so impressed by its abilities that he began to use it as his personal starship. Several production models and prototypes were created by the Tarkin Initiative as well, including the TIE Advanced v1 and TIE Avenger. If this new model of TIE Defender is produced even in limited numbers, all of them except Vader's fighter would be rendered obsolete.

"Perhaps... I shall consider your offer, Grand Admiral Thrawn. I will watch this prototype be tested personally." Palpatine made himself clear... Walking closer to the Grand Admiral. "When and where will this evaluation unfold?"

"Within the next three months on the capital city of Lothal..." Thrawn continued, picking a flower from a bush. "I have a facility there that is currently working on producing this new prototype. Though a band of rebels have become problematic."

"These rebels... Led by Jedi, are they not?" Palpatine always showed a special hatred of the Jedi. It made sense, since they were instrumental in the plot to destroy the Republic years ago...

"Yes..." The Chiss said, his red eyes showing curiosity. "Two Jedi."

"A master and an apprentice..." The Emperor's interest certainly peaked...

"It is possible that they may attempt to disrupt my project on the day of testing. Do you believe this will be a problem?"

"No... I am counting on it..." The decrepit, old man smiled... Perhaps he has his own plans. "If you encounter the Jedi padawan Ezra Bridger, capture him."

The Chiss made a long pause, considering the possibilities... But he decided against questioning a direct order from the Emperor himself. "As you wish... my Emperor."

"Proceed, Grand Admiral. I trust that you will bring effective results." The old man simply walked away, indicating that this discussion has come to an end. The scarlet-colored guards escorted Thrawn out of the garden, and back to the shuttle that awaits him.

Sheev Palpatine's when walking remsembled a spectre floating in the darkness. His rough black robe blending almost perfectly with shadow. This was no different as he slinks toward his ritual brazier. His experiments with the arcane continue, and the Dark Side of the Force has shown him a glimpse of a key to unlimited power... That key being Ezra Bridger. Though how this could be, he did not yet know...

 


	2. Fresia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rebellion plans its next moves, but runs into complications.

**Yavin IV, Base One**

Mon Mothma and General Dodonna sat in Mothma's office, listening to a speech on the HoloNet recently delivered by Grand Vizier Mas Amedda.

_Who can deny these are exceptional times? Exceptional times demand exceptional measures! Exceptional measures demand exceptional men! Exceptional men willing to make exceptional sacrifice!_

_Imperial citizens must continue to do their part! Join our grand star fleet. Be the eyes of the Empire by reporting suspected insurrectionists. Assist us in the many battles fought to keep your families safe. For the safety of order, and the safety of you, is our highest priority._

_As we speak, our great Emperor and the Imperial Military work to keep you safe. We will have order, once and for all._

_And when the shadow of war has dispersed and the bright day of liberty has dawned once again, the chaos dividing the Galaxy will be gladly, and swiftly dispelled. Our ancient liberties will be restored to us, burnished even more brightly than before!_

"That's enough..." The red-haired Mon Mothma was always irritated by the endless propaganda the Empire produced. It kept people loyal, and denounced her movement as a band of terrorists.

And the extreme violence exhibited by Saw's Partisans only make it easier for Imperial media. It made her fears apparent. The fear that the Rebellion won't have enough support from the general public to grow swift enough to actually bring the fight to Empire.

General Dodonna promptly cut off the transmission. They've already gathered enough useful information from the HoloNet to know that their main strike team is in grave danger.

"General, I suggest we inform Commander Syndulla's team of these recent events. Their mission is at risk." Mon didn't have much energy left in her. She's barely slept. This small attack may prove to be vital to the Rebellion's future, and all of High Command knew this.

The bearded old man simply nodded, and stormed to the communications hub. The former Senator was left alone, with her hidden anxieties.

What if the Rebellion fails? What happens if everything falls apart in a way that leaves her as the lone survivor—the one to blame for their failures?

Those thoughts ate away at her for years, and will continue to do so.

* * *

**Fresia**

"Things just got a lot more complicated."

Commander Hera Syndulla watched the orbital spaceport, keeping the fleet of Imperial ships in her gaze. None of this is going as planned. The Fulcrum agent working here assured rebel high command that the Incom Corporation would not be nationalized so soon.

She had no choice but to power down the Ghost in order to avoid detection, even disabling Chopper. The freighter's modified heavy thrusters ceased to emit the stream of golden ions. Then the weapons lost the ability to fire. And finally the shields fizzled out. The Ghost was invisible, but it was also defenseless. Now that the issue of detection was resolved, she began to truly assess the situation.

"Rex. Zeb. How many of them do you see?"

The massive Imperial fleet amassed around Fresia would be one of the biggest setbacks to this mission. Given the state of the Rebel fleet, they'd never stand a chance against even three destroyers.

"I see around thirty ships." Rex replied with a rather calm tone. "Star destroyers, heavy cruisers, corvettes, carriers, even a battlecruiser. You name it, it's there."

By Rex's standards, this fleet was incredibly impressive, even if they were present for a solely ceremonial purpose. Unlike most Imperial blockades, which consisted only of Star Destroyers and several support craft, it was extremely diverse. At least he could use some of his old training by the Kaminoans to some use, despite the fact that he had very little experience with fleet strategy. Doesn't change the fact that their entire mission is in jeopardy.

Zeb replied with his usual expletive. "Karabast..."

The Lasat, the Twi'lek, and the clone could feel a sense of complete dread at this sight. Mon Mothma and General Draven heavily emphasized the importance of this mission. They were to procure the plans for a new class of heavy starfighter designed by the Incom Corporation. The Fresian-based starship manufacturer was responsible for the generation of craft that have served the Alliance well, such as the Z-95 headhunter, ARC-170 starfighter, T-47 light airspeeder, and U-Wing gunship. Hera was absolutely sure that this new  **X-Wing**  starfighter will be a fantastic addition to the Rebellion's arsenal.

"There's nothing we can do. We'll need to contact Rebel command." Hera said, getting to work on activating Chopper.

One moment later and Chopper was all powered up, spewing out expletives shaming Hera for shutting him down.

"I know, Chop, but we needed to avoid detection."

Chopper, being the ungrateful prick he usually is, continues to generate beeps that indicate his disagreement with her choice.

"Ok, that's enough... Chopper, I need you to contact Rebel command."

The droid reluctantly does so, saluting with one of his manipulator arms.

Afterwards, he extended the dish on top of the dome of his headpiece, sending a transmission to Yavin IV. When the cantankerous droid found a clear signal, he began to project a hologram of a Rebel officer. One Hera knew all too well, judging by the smile on her face.

"Kallus..."

Kallus sported longer hair and a stoic disposition. After all, in a military setting feeling emotion may compromise the mission.

"Hera, you've probably seen the... complications with the mission to Fresia." He said, referring to the numerous Imperial star destroyers circling the planet.

"Yeah, I've seen the Imperial fleet... I have to be honest, but this Fulcrum's intel isn't as accurate as yours was..." She doesn't even know who this Fulcrum is.

"This specific Fulcrum is a field agent working directly for Mon Mothma, not a mole. His information will never be as accurate." He paused, and changed the topic to avoid revealing any sensitivite intel. "Anyway, high command has ordered you to return to Base One. Our plans will need to be re-evaluated before we can send a task force."

"Will do..." She responded.

"Kallus out." The transmission cut off, dematerializing the bright blue image of the Rebel captain.

Now Hera and the others just need to find a way to escape this huge blockade's reach alive. There's no doubt that hundreds of TIEs would be deployed at once...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of the story is based off of the campaign for Star Wars: Empire at War.


	3. The Swarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera makes her escape from the Fresian blockade.

**"Concentration, focus, long-term thinking—those are the qualities that separate a warrior from a mere flailing fighter."-Grand Admiral Thrawn**

**Fresia**

Things were about to get a lot more difficult or fun, depending on the point of view.

 

The Ghost continued to float through the cold vacuum of space. All around her, there were Star Destroyers wandering aimlessly as the Empire secured the planet below. Trying to escape would potentially be suicide.  _ This is our only chance _ , Hera thought.

 

A good ten minutes passed of nothing but waiting. Finally, she made up her mind. They have no choice but to make a run for it as soon as possible. “Chop, turn the power back on and reroute it to the engines and rear shields.”

 

This made her ship visible to the Imperials, however. It was quite obvious that their response to her sudden appearance would arrive soon enough. Perhaps as an endless volley of turbolaser fire that she’ll have to dodge, or hundreds of TIE Fighters. Maybe even just moving in at full speed and hoping to snag her in the tractor beam.

 

“Fighters incoming!” Rex spotted the Imperial response with his genetically enhanced eyesight. “Lots of them.”

 

“Karabast!” Zeb’s classic expletive was put to good use. His smelly purple self was still in one of the bubble turrets, waiting for targets to shoot at. It was quite fun, really.

 

Pew. Pew. Pew. Pew. The fighters attempted to fire volleys of laser fire at the Ghost, which turned out to be quite ineffective. Most shots missed, and those that did hit were absorbed by the overcharged rear shielding. But Hera knew that the shielding doesn’t hold forever.

 

“We should be in hyperspace by now!” Rex yelled into the internal comms. He was right, the escapes on dangerous recon missions were usually much faster than this. Right now, the Ghost is anything but a ghost.

 

Hera already had the calculations inputted before she fully powered up. It had to be something with the hyperdrive. “Chopper! Go see what’s wrong with the hyperdrive.”

 

Chopper grumbled, swearing in binary as flapped his manipulator arms about. Then he rattled away, grumbling on as he crept towards the hyperdrive chamber.

 

His photoreceptors and sensors systematically scanned the seemingly faulty device, all the while the cantankerous scrap heap repeatedly stated various curses in droidspeak.

 

There it is.

 

The droid extended his manipulator arm and got to work, mending the wound in the heart of the Ghost.

 

Meanwhile, Hera was forced to use more creative tactics to deal with the massive TIE swarm chasing her vessel.

 

Even a hundred TIEs wouldn’t be too much of a problem. They have horrible aim, weak attacks, and tend to cluster in tight formations.

 

Wait a second… That’s it!

 

That was her exit ticket.

 

“Hang on!” Hera pulled the Ghost into a barrel roll, using the strength of her hull to crush several of the TIE Fighters chasing her. Several more were torn apart by the debris, and the rest had to readjust their trajectories.

 

A bunch of warbles from Chopper gave her the ok to go. Her gloved hand slowly pushed the level forward, sending the ship into the transition between realspace and hyperspace.

 

Deep black became pale blue, and the endless TIE Fighters became an empty void...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos, bookmark this, and tell me what you think.
> 
> Updating isn’t frequent.


End file.
